ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Swap
The Swap is 4th episode of Ren 12 Transcript Theme Song Gavin: All of this stuff is awesome! REn: It's all old, & dirty. Jen: Not all of it is. Max: Here. "hands 10 bucks to the 3" Ren: $10, for what? Max: Anything here you want. Gavin: Sweet. "runs off" Cut to Hex: Hex: Where could it be? Charmcaster: What are you looking for? Hex: My spell book. Charmcaster: Which one? Hex: The purple & gold one. Charmcaster: Oh you mean the one that you gave to me. Hex: It's no longer yours. Charmcaster: Why don't you just use this. "pulls out book" Hex: The Grimoire of Archamada, where did you find that? Charmcaster: In a pile of some of dad's old stuff. Hex: Perfect. "starts casting spells" Cut to Jen: Jen: Whoa, this book looks cool. Ren: You have enough already. Jen: But this one's cool. Ren: "sighs" How much? Jen: 20, but I only have 10, unless. "looks @ Ren" Ren: Oh no, not a chance. Jen: Come one, you weren't gonna buy anything. Ren: You owe me. Jen: Fine. Ren: "hands over $10" Jen: Here you go. "hands money" Lady: Thank you for your purchase. "boom" Jen: What was that? Hex: Hello Tennysons. Ren: Hex. Jen: And Charmcaster. Charmcaster: Wow, you look just like your father & aunt. Ren: "transforms" Diamondhead: What do you guys want? Girl: To rule the world of course. Gwen: Who's the girl? Charmcaster: My daughter, Caroline. Caroline: My pleasure to meet you, "snorts" not really. Diamondhead: I have no time for this. "shoots @ the 3" Jen: Four Arms, would've been a better choice. Diamondhead: Really? "detransforms" Jen: Great, now you've timed out. Ren: Will you stop complaining. Jen: Should've picked a better alien. Ren: Should've let me spend my money on what I wanted. Jen: Whatever. Gavin: "walks up" What's going on? Hex: You children are annoying. Charmcaster: Indeed, Caroline. Caroline: "casts spell" "Ren & Jen fall to the ground" Gavin: Jen, are you alright? Ren "in Jen": Dude, are you going blind? It's me, Ren. Gavin: Huh? Ren "in Jen": And yeah I'm fi- Jen "in Ren": Oh my god. Ren "in Jen": How? Caroline: I see you don't like being mixed up. Jen "in Ren": Why would you do this? Caroline: 'Cause I can. Ren "in Jen": Quick, pick an alien. Jen "in Ren": Alright, Overflow! "transforms" Four Arms: Uh? Ren "in Jen": Not as easy as it looks. Four Arms: How will I be able to stop them? Gavin: I've got this. "casts spell" Four Arms: "transforms" Upgrade: Upgrade? Ren: Good choice. Gavin: Thanks. Jen: Now, merge w/ that popcorn machine. Upgrade: Alright. "merges" Now what? Ren: Attack! Upgrade: "attacks Hex, Charm & Caroline" Hex: Hey! Charmcaster: Stop that! Upgrade: Make me. Ren: What do I do? Gavin: Here. "casts spell" Ren: Baseball bat? Gavin: Just give them a whack. Ren: "grinning" Alright. "whacks Hex, Charm & Caroline" Gavin: "picks up Hex's book & Grimoire of Archamada" Upgrade: What are ya gonna do? "detransforms" Ren: Yeah. Gavin: Namala! "casts spell" "Hex, Charmcaster & Caroline get tied up" Jen: Nice. Gavin: Now your turn, Seechu patchu torecto! "casts spell" "Ren & Jen return to normal" Ren: Back to myself. Jen: Let's never do that again. Gavin: Time to say good bye. Hex, Charm & Caroline; NO! Gavin: "casts spell" Ren: You're really good at that. Gavin: Yeah, I know. End Characters *Ren *Jen *Gavin *Max Villains *Hex *Charmcaster *Caroline Aliens By Ren *Diamondhead By Jen "in Ren" *Four Arms (selected alien, Overflow) *Upgrade Category:Episodes Category:Ren 12